Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?
by Bleeding-wing
Summary: Be careful little red. If the big bad wolf catches you he will never let you go.
1. Chapter 1

**May I just begin this by saying that this will contain dub-con...probably...tbh I have no idea why I do these things. I'm terrible.**

 **This probably not be all that long of a story. And I do not know if it will have a happy ending...yea I'm evil like that. Here is A SHORT INTRO THING OR WHATEVER YOU WANNA CALL IT. Whoops, and that is caps lock...too lazy to fix that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters.**

Zero had always been different, and people hated him for it.

He was know as 'Red' or just 'The strange boy in the red cloak'. Nobody hardly talked to him unless necessary, except a crazy yet kind man who treated him as his own son. And Cross didn't exactly improve his reputation as it was...

"Oi, Red. I need you to run an errand for me."

Zero sighed and looked back at the older man, his cloak fluttering in the wind, contrasting his black pants and shirt.

"What is it?"

The man grimaced and handed Zero a package, obviously trying to avoid contact. Not that Zero really cared.

"There is an older couple, hunters, that live up on top of Wolf Mountain. Could you deliver this to them? You are the only one that can."

Zero nearly scoffed. More like the only one that would even think about it. Wolf Mountain didn't get its name for no reason. It had lots of wolves, big ones at that. And there were even rumours of actual werewolves too. But Zero doubted those.

He would have been a Hunter, if not for the fact that his parents died when he was very young, killed in a dangerous hunt. He didn't end up training and taking the course but he did, by law, get a weapon. The Bloody Rose was its name; It was as deadly as it was beautiful.

He sighed and nodded, turning back around and holding the package close as he headed toward his ''father's'' house.

"Waaaaa, Zero-kun! You can't! It is so dangerous!"

Zero rolled his eyes, ignoring the bubbly man practically draped across his back as he put a few small and necessary items into the inner pockets of his cloak.

"I'm going to do it. He'll pay me good money for it if I do. Besides, a few wolves don't scare me. Even if they are supposedly 'big and scary'. I have Rose."

Cross whined and continued to harass Zero as he finished gathering the items he needed. As he walked to the door he grabbed the package off the nearby counter, opening the door and trying to push his adoptive father, who was now clinging to his leg, off of him.

"I'll be back in a day or two. Don't worry."

Cross clutched the doorframe and watched Zero walk away, only once the young teen disapeared from sight did his face lose his bubbly mask. Becoming worried and unhappy.

"Zero...be careful. You have no idea what you are really getting yourself into."


	2. Chapter 2

**If you can't tell by this chapter, I have combat boots like Zero's(I love combat boots) so that's why there is so much detail about them. Yea I kind of drooled over it as I wrote it...pft. Most girls around me prefer high heels or cute stuff, but I had to be the black sheep out of all of them. Combat boots, snap back hats, tank tops. All that good stuff. My mom freaking HATES it though...*cry cry* so I don't have much of my favorite clothing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire knight or any of the characters, only this plot!**

* * *

Zero trudged through the thick trees of the forest, his hood drawn up to shield his face from any wind and the package tucked safely in the sack he had strapped to his waist. It had a cloth wrapped around it inside as well, to give it extra support. He wasn't sure if it was fragile but he wasn't taking his chances.

He cringed as his heavy duty combat boots snapped anything they came into contact with. While the knee high shoes did offer protection, and the steel toes could be used as a weapon, they weren't exactly stealthy in a dark forest with lots of leaves, branches and other things littering the thickly grassed ground. Speaking of grass, it was starting to make him uncomfortable. It was almost to his knees already and he wasn't even to the mountain yet. The thick grass, most of it yellow and dying in this particular area, would provide perfect cover for things. The least of his worries was snakes at this point. Every crack of a twig in the distance had him tensing, his hair standing on end and his hand twitching nervously by his gun as his lavender colored eyes scanned the dark shadows intensely, waiting for the faintest unnatural movement. He had plenty of extra bullets in his sack next to the package, along with about a weeks worth of food(dry and quick to eat, of course). He doubted he would need that much but it was best to come prepared for anything.

The lace of his boot caught on a large branch standing up from the ground, yanking him to a stop and forcing a curse out of pretty pink lips as he bent down. Because he wore tight riding style pants, they clung to his form like a second skin and he couldn't fit them over his pants, leaving the laces open to things like this. He quickly adjusted his laces on both legs, yanking them tight and making the end tie large to take up all the slack before tucking them over the top. He hoped they would stay because he really didn't want this to be a regular thing.

He straightened up and continued on his way, remaining alert as he watched the shadows of the forest move and shift.

He had finally reached the part of the journey that would be the hardest, uphill. He had been walking up the slope for several minutes and his thighs and legs were letting him feel their obvious displeasure at the uphill path. He groaned and stopped to lean against one of the massive trees, reaching into his sack and getting his canteen of water out. He still had a lot left but he hoped he would come across fresh water of some sort, maybe a downhill stream, that way he could refill it the rest of the way.

He recapped his canteen and put it back in his bag, securing the straps before he stood straight again and stretched, his sore muscles protesting to the sudden movement and his shirt riding up slightly, allowed cool air to drift across his stomach.

Suddenly a loud and deep growl sounded, making the leaves on the branch hanging over his head vibrate. Zero froze, the hair on the back of his neck standing up as he stepped forward, dominant hand twitching by his gun as he looked into the shadows. He was in a clearing, an obvious error on his part as far as safety went, and couldn't see past the first row of trees on each side of the natural made path between the woods.

He knew he wasn't alone, even though the forest was now deathly quiet. As a hunter, trained to kill supernatural predators, he knew there were werewolves. However, he didn't believe there would be any here. Werewolves usually inhabited warmer regions, ones that usually stayed warm. And he had honestly never come in contact or ever seen one. He had killed his fair share of Level E vampires however, and he knew there was a ranking system for werewolves as well.

He jerked as he he heard a branch snap to his left, back from the way he had come. He froze, his eyes widening as he saw the massive wolf stalking toward him. It was huge, bigger than a horse and obviously as tall as him if not taller. It snarled, baring large fanged teeth as it's rusty colored eyes and brown fur glinted in what little sunlight the large trees allowed in. Zero cursed, knowing he couldn't outrun it in the open space, he would have to run into the woods and hope to lose it there. If worst came to worse he would use his gun but he needed to save as much ammo as possible. He darted into the treeline as he heard a furious snarl behind him. He pushed his protesting legs as fast as they would go, racing through the trees and narrowly avoiding large fallen branches and logs that would have tripped him up. He didn't even need to look back to know it was trying to chase him, it's massive paws crunching branches underfoot as it wove through the trees.

Zero saw a low hanging branch on a tall tree and grinned, with a burst of speed he shot forward and jumped up, grabbing a hold of it and swinging himself onto it before jumping onto a higher one right before the one he had previously been on was snapped between the massive jaws of what he figured was a werewolf. He looked down at it as it snarled and tried to jump at him, not quiet big enough to reach his branch when it jumped. When it jumped he glanced between it's legs and snorted. It was a female, a bitchy one at that. Just his luck to get chased by a she-wolf in the middle of a dark forest. But if that was a female he honestly didn't want to know how big the males wer-.

Zero inhaled sharply as a massive figure came up behind the she-wolf. He had thought the female was big but this one was fucking huge. It's fur was pitch black, it was easily twice the size of the tan one. It's muscles bunched and curled with a dangerous and deadly grace and it's crimson colored eyes seemed to almost glare at the female before him who quickly spun around, lowering her head in submission before coyly sinking up to it. Yep, it was definitely a male if the way the tan one was acting was any indication, a male she was obviously trying to impress.

Zero snorted before he could stop himself, tensing when that crimson gaze swung up to meet his. Shit, it could easily reach him. He had to get higher. Zero's eyes darted above him. There was a branch a little to the right, it would be rather difficult but he thought he could make it. His gaze was drawn back down and he realized the female had left, slinking off into the dark forest as the larger one had started to slowly creep toward him. It sniffed the air and growled lowly before coming to stand right under his branch, staring up at him in a way that made Zero shiver. He hated how intense that gaze was.

He tensed his body getting ready to jump when the beast under him growled, crouching down and obviously getting ready to jump. Zero made a noise of alarm and jumped before he was ready, barely managing to grab the branch and swing himself up. He glared down at the black Were below him before pointing his gun.

"Back the fuck off, Mutt."

The creature gave what was almost a snort of amusement before a foreign voice filled Zero's head, causing him to gasp and nearly drop his gun.

'That gun can't harm me, little hunter. Why don't you come down, you smell delectable and I'm sure we can...make a deal.'

Zero shivered at the suggestive way the last few words were spoken, not really sure what the creature meant by that but he didn't want to find out. He scoffed at the large wolf before muttering a 'hell no' under his breath.

'Fine then, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way.'

Zero yelped as the branch under him suddenly disappeared, bursting into tiny fragments. He quickly holstered his gun before bracing his body for impact. But instead of hitting the ground he was yanking out of the air and pinned underneath the massive wolf. Zero yelped as sharp teeth grabbed his shirt, ripping it down the front and leaving his front exposed to the cool, almost cold air. He squirmed underneath the large creature looking at with with amusement and something else in those depths and yelled.

"Why the hell did you go for the shirt?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys *waves* I'm not dead, I promise!**  
 **Christmas break starts the 21st and you guys have no idea how much I am looking forward to it T-T school drains my creativity and motivation so freaking much. Plus my tablet has issues and it is sometimes hard to even use it. Thank god I'm getting a new one for Christmas.**

 **I have a tumblr if you guys want to stalk me! It's kitty-chan99**

 **Lemme know what you guys think in the reviews and I'm willing to listen to any ideas for things you would like to see happen. I can't promise that they WILL happen, but if it is something I feel like I could reasonably do, then I would probably put it in there.**

 **Btw Kaname is the 'big bad wolf' if you haven't already figured it out, so yea. BTW THE SHE WOLF WAS RUKA *mutters under breath* I hate that b*tch.**

 **BY THE WAY! IMPORTANT: If you are sensitive to foul language, this isn't the story for you. Seriously. O.O I get a lot of my emotions out via with writing so it is almost always gonna have either violence or language. A lot of times both.**

* * *

Zero snarled, squirming between two massive paws and glaring up into blood red eyes. He fucking loved that shirt and the damn wolf just had the rip it?! Logically thinking, he really should be more worried about his safety, but DAMN IT!

The over grown version of a normal wolf was looking down at him with a look of obvious amusement on its face, which only pissed Zero off more. He was sure his cloak was covered in leave and twigs by now, the once pure red color tainted by dirty and other things. This only made him even more pissed off and he reached for his gun.

The wolf's eyes narrowed and it snapped its massive teeth at him, almost as if scolding a child and Zero froze, lavender meeting blood as they engaged in what could only be called a staring match. Zero cringed as he felt that voice intrude in his head again.

'You aren't stupid, little hunter. You know I can easily disarm you before you get more than two shots in and your little bullets may burn me and hurt but they won't do much else to one as powerful as I.'

Zero scowled up at the smug looking monster then glanced around brieefly, looking for something, anything, to help him get away. However, from the looks of it he was well and truly trapped. He looked back up and resumed his scowling. "Why the hell are you harassing me? Don't you have anything better to do? Go kill a rabbit or bang that bitchy she-wolf that was wanting to jump on your dick a few moments ago."

What could only be described as a snort came from the creature above him, it's eyes narrowing as its gaze raked down his form.

'I would much rather bang you.'

Oh hell no. This was not how he was going to die. Death by horny werewolf? No.

"Like hell. Fuck off."

'Such a foul mouth, I think those pretty pink lips would be better suited for something else.'

"No thanks, I don't like sucking dog dick. Don't you have a knot or some shit?"

Zero inhaled sharply as the sound of snapping and shifting bones filled the forest and right before his eyes, where a huge wolf had been only seconds before, was a young male. Scratch that, a HOT male. They were lean yet muscular and had chocolate colored hair that looked silky to the touch, those scary scarlet eyes had darkened and were almost a wine mixed with chocolate color.

Damn werewolves and their supernatural hotness and damn his bisexual soul for instantly being attracted to the monster on all fours above him.

The still amused looking male gazed down at him as he spoke, the most sinful voice leaving those soft looking lips that were curled into a slight smirk. "Mhhh, yes I do have a knot but you would love it. You look like you were made to take a dick, my dick. You're so soft, such pretty features and a curvy body. You smell divine too."

Whoa whoa whoa, hold up. Zero blinked in shock, his mouth hanging open for a few seconds before he gathered his thoughts enough to speak. "...You just discovered my existence like a few minutes ago and you're trying to get in my pants? Are werewolves just natural sluts or something?"

Zero couldn't help but stare as a pink tongue licked across that perfect mouth of the creature above him, everything about this creature tried to mess with his reasoning and self control. It was almost as if the werewolf was a magnet.

A low chuckle brought his eyes up further to meet an intense stare.

"No but your scent calls to me. You're mine."

Zero glared. "Like hell I am."

He jolted in shock and made a noise of anger as he felt a warm hand trail down his torso. The Were was trying to seduce him it would seem, but no way was he going to fall for it. The fact that he had shifted into his human form was to Zero's advantage, the Were was a lot more weak in this form - though still freaky strong - and it would be a little easier to get away. Looks like it was time for the classic knee between the legs.

Zero snapped his knee up, scrambling away from the werewolf now holding himself and snarling in anger and pain.

"And this would be my signal to leave. See ya wolfy."

Zero took off, darting through the trees and shedding his cloak as he did so. As much as he didn't want to it was only logical to leave it. It would hinder him and make him an easier target. And this time he actually needed to blend in.

He pumped his legs as fast as they would go, forcing himself even faster as he heard an enraged howl from behind him. Well crap, that didn't take long.

He made sure he still had his bag and the package secured before making a sharp left, going downhill. He knew he wouldn't have a chance if he went uphill and-

Zero gasped as he came upon what could only be an electrical fence. There were numerous hunter charms on it that prevented anything supernatural from entering. He quickly crouched and jumped through the space between a couple of the wires, safely rolling to a stop on the other side. He looked up and shakily gasped. The werewolf was standing quietly on the other side. It looked kind of pissed off but at the same time it looked...satisfied. Had he played right into its hands somehow?

'You just trapped yourself, little hunter.'

With those last threatening words the werewolf left, leaving a shivering Zero on the ground.

"Shit!"

* * *

Reviews are welcome and I try to respond to all if I'm not busy! Let me know if there is something I should work on improving!


	4. Chapter 4

**So in case I didn't mention it yet, I'm intending for this to be a more dark theme.**

 **Question: I heard something about sexual scenes not being allowed on here even if your work is rated mature? :(**

 **I love reviews and I try to respond to them as long as I'm not busy. Please leave a review and let me know what you think and even if I'm not able to reply I will read all of them!**

 **Sorry for any errors, I tried to proofread this but I was kind of rushing and I don't have a beta.**

* * *

Zero wandered away from the fence, quickly scoping out his surroundings with narrowed eyes. Now that he had calmed down he was regretting his decision. The werewolf hadn't been kidding when it had said he was trapped. He could literally feel it.

He walked further into the woods before, much to his surprise, coming across a cabin. It looked old and dusty but the smell of smoke from a fire came from within and he knew somebody had to live there. He was about to go onto the porch when the door swung open, a gun aimed right in his face.

Zero froze, hands going up in a display of surrender as he took in what he could only assume was the hunter responsible for the charms. He had shoulder length black hair and cold blue eyes, his hat casting a shadow over them and making them look dark. He was wearing an eye patch, much to Zero's surprise. Hair covering most of it so that he had missed it at first. He realised that while he had been studying the man, said man had been studying him too.

The gun lowered and the man spoke in a gruff voice, still sounding slightly hostile. "Who are you and why did you come here? I don't want to hear any bullshit, I'll be able to tell if you're lying."

Zero licked his lips nervously, shifting from one foot to the other.

"I was sent here to deliver a package to a couple of hunters up high on Wolf Mountain? Though, I wasn't very far into the journey up when I got...detained. Who are you, if I may ask?"

The man's expression turned grave as he cursed lowly and walked back into the cabin, gesturing for Zero to follow him.

"The name's Yagari, kid. Those hunters you speak of are long gone, have been for months now."

Zero frowned as he watched Yagari close the door and lock it behind him before setting the gun down.

"Where did they go?"

A snort came from the older man as he removed his hat, running his hands through his hair in obvious stress. "They didn't go anywhere kid. They were killed, ripped limb from limb. And what I'm wanting to know is how the hell you, obviously a young and not very experienced hunter, managed to survive walking through a werewolf infested forest. One of the most ruthless packs live here, their alpha is one of the most powerful of their kind in existence. There is no way you should be alive and in my home right now."

Zero winced, glancing out one of the windows, taking in the quickly darkening forest outside. "I...the werewolves killed them? I did encounter some of them. This alpha you speak of, does he have dark fur and blood red eyes? If so, I ran into him. Well, more like he found me. He said something about me being trapped?"

Zero watched as the man visibly paled before opening the door and running out of the cabin. Zero ran after him and followed him until they arrived at part of the charms fence. The older hunter touched the fence and cursed loudly before grabbing Zero's arm and shoving him back towards the cabin.

"What's going on?! Why are you freaking out?"

Zero twitched, wanting to bolt and he watched the forest around them grow darker in the passing minutes as the other man ran back and forth between rooms, grabbing things.

"You fool. You've doomed us both. They are coming here for you, why?!"

"Like hell if I- oh..." Zero trailed off, face paling. "Oh crap the alpha wants me."

Obviously Yagari knew what he was saying because a disbelieving noise left his mouth as he stared Zero down.

"Just my damn luck. The future Luna of a werewolf pack stumbling into my territory. Get your ass over here and grab some extra bullets for your weapon. I'm not defending you."

Zero quickly grabbed several rounds, stuffing them into his bag and reloading Bloody Rose. He checked to make sure the package was still secure, not that it really mattered now, and took a deep breath before taking the bread that was offered to him and scarfing it down, his hunger shining through his worry for a brief moment. The older hunter handed him a canister of water, telling him go drink up before walking into the other room. Several minutes later he came back, dragging Zero into what must have been the bathroom and telling him to strip.

Zero took in the filled tub with wide eyes. "You filled a bath for me? Why?"

Yagari looked to the side, sighing before backing up toward the door. "You need a good washing after all the running you've probably done today. Just be thorough but quick."

Zero was happy to follow orders, bathing and washing the dirt and sweat of the day off, nearly dozing off in the process. He had to force himself to stay awake and alert. Even if the man was a hunter, Zero didn't know if he could trust him.

XxXx

Night had fallen, the forest alight with noises of nature as Zero pulled a slightly large, but clean shirt over his head. It was black and long sleeved like his other had been, which he was grateful for. He decided to keep the pants, and changed into a fresh pair of boxers. Thank god he had though to bring a couple of other pairs. He had an extra pair of pants too but he didn't want to use them unless it was absolutely necessary.

He grabbed his gun into his hands, securing his bag before following Yagari out of the cabin. The older man looking grim. They walked almost silently through the woods, their footsteps faint if making any noise at all.

"Here's how it's going to go kid. I know exactly what that package you were supposed to deliver is. It has valuable information about different werewolf packs across the world and gives us directions on how to navigate around them and possibly infiltrate them and take them down. The Hunters you were supposed to give that to were the ones that were going to relay the information to headquarters. We have to get you out of here no matter what. The alpha of the pack is very powerful, he can easily break through the barrier but he assumes that I'll bring you to him so he'll continue to leave me alone. He doesn't know that you have that kind of information. We are going to meet them and I'm going to have to get them more relaxed. Once they think they have you, I will tell you and you will run. Run as fast as you can and don't look back. I'll try to hold them off."

Zero looked at him, feeling sad. He knew what the hunter was doing. He would likely die helping Zero get away and there was nothing the younger hunter could do about it.

They arrived at the gate of the fence soon after, Yagari muttering a few words and the gate swinging open as they walked through. Zero gasped as Yagari suddenly grabbed him, pinning his arms behind his back painfully. Zero squirmed, trying to appear afraid. He didn't have to pretend for much longer ,because the the alpha, along with a couple of other wolves, emerged from the shadows. Their razor sharp teeth showing in horrifying grins.

Zero whimpered as Yagari kneed his back lightly causing him to arch and his chest to push out as the alpha came up to them. It took everything he had not to cry out when a long snout brushed up against his upper body, teeth grazing dangerously over one of his nipples. He looked into that glowing red gaze for a second before looking to the side.

His eyes suddenly widened in panic and shock as he felt the wolf nose at his crotch, snuffling.

"No- don't!"

A loud growl cut him off and he gasped as the werewolf started to lick him through his pants. His hips twitched as an odd heat started to form in his belly.

'No, no, no! He is a monster, why is my body reacting?!'

Low rumbling noises came from the massive creature in front of him as that tongue soaked the front of his pants before drifting lower, nosing at the inside of his thighs and drawing a moan out of Zero, his thighs were a sensitive area for him.

Suddenly he was jerked back and thrown to the side, the older hunter telling him to run. Zero took off, the sounds of snarling and gun shots fading behind him as his long legs carried him quickly through the forest. He knew he didn't have enough time to escape, hell, he didn't hardly have time to do anything. He had to hide somewhere. He had to mask his scent.

He ran through a small stream, grabbing the base of a tree that was growing on the other side and scaling it without actually touching the bank. The tree was heavily covered, leaves providing a pitch black covering for him as he huddled down, trying to calm his breathing as he heard saw one of the smaller werewolves run up, the second right behind it. They sniffed the ground, tracking his scent to the stream where it disappear and snarling before running across it and darting off, trying to find his scent again.

He could hear his heartbeat thudding in his ears and wanted to scream because he knew they should've heard it too. He was fucked. Any moment now he was sure they would circle back and attack him.

The sound of thudding reached his ears and he curled in on himself as he saw the alpha reach the other side of the bank. His blood red eyes, glowing in the dark, immediately swung to his hiding spot, bloody fangs baring themselves in a mock grin, eyes laughing at his futile attempt to hide from the monster.

The werewolf stared at him a few more moments before sitting back, waiting. He was waiting. Waiting for Zero to hopelessly try to escape again.

Zero's eyes clenched shut as he buried his face in his knees.

He really was trapped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys *tired wave*. I'm terribly sorry for the delay. Responsibilities decided to kick my ass for a while.**  
 **I was going to update early this week actually, but my depression decided that now was the best time to hit full force. It affects me different ways sometimes, this time it was the 'Feel utterly empty, useless, and unable to write** **while being constantly exhausted' kind.**

 **But today I got to see my best friend and being in her presence helps me usually. I'm a little better, not completely but I'm trying. I'll try to write something because I know you guys have been waiting so long. Hopefully I don't disappoint you... I really am trying but it's hard. Not to mention even my mom's worrying about me, and a nosy and worried mother is never a good thing.**

 **Warning: If you haven't figured it out already my writing makes them totally ooc. I apologize now and if that is a pet peeve for you, you might not wish to read this story. I try to keep them in character but it's literally impossible.**

* * *

Zero clenched his teeth, trying to calm his breathing as he raised his head slightly, peaking out from under his hair and glaring at the wolf that he knew would see it. His glare was received with a slight huff, the Werewolf inching closer to his hiding spot and it's massive paws wading through the water.

Zero became aware of his own state, water soaking part of his pant legs as it quickly cooled in the air. The temperature was dropping as the true night came, casting eerie shadows throughout the forest, forming monsters of blackness that weren't really there. A gust of wind blew past Zero, the branches of the trees shifting with it and scratching against one another. His scent was carried towards the wolf, who was still slowly advancing on him, ears perking forward as it inhaled the scent that was blown towards it; a low rumble in it's chest. He glanced down, taking his gun out and tracing his fingers along the side of it. Well, he might as well go down fighting.

Make the bastard work for it. Wouldn't hurt to at least put a thorn in his paw, so to speak.

Zero glanced back up and shifted, gun at the ready as it trained on the humongous wolf that was now right by his tree. It paused upon seeing the barrel pointed at it, snorting and tilting it's head in an almost normal way, except it certainly wasn't no harmless animal.

Zero was about to pull the trigger when it crouched, bones shifting and cracking once again as it shifted. The wolf, now a man, glanced up at him, head cocking again in a seemingly curious manner. Wine colored eyes, moving from the Gun to it's holder. Zero could feel the weight of that gaze on him, trailing over his body. He should feel disgusted but the only thing that gaze caused was a heat to pool in his lower belly, body tightening in arousal.

The hunter nibbled on his bottom lip, biting back a pitiful noise as the chocolate haired male took the last few steps between them in solid strides.

"Listen, wolf, I - "

"You will call me Kaname , I'm not an animal."

Zero wanted to snort.

"Past actions make me question that."

Zero jerked back but it was too late, Kaname lurched forward, easily jumping into his hiding spot and yanking the Gun from him in a blur, not even Zero's reflexes were a match for his speed. Gazes locked, silver-violet meeting chocolate-red as the larger male leaned in, ignoring the way the Bloody Rose sizzled against his hand. Zero shivered as he felt a nose touch the side of his neck, breath huffing over his skin as the Werewolf seemingly breathed his scent in.

"Little hunter, hurting you is not something I necessarily want to do. So what will it be, hm? Will you come with me willingly or will I have to carry on and use force?"

Zero scowled, his pride telling him to fight but common sense telling him that being completely at this creature's mercy was a terrible idea. He really had no choice but to go along with him and hopefully escape at some point. Kaname was bound to mess up sometime, right?

"... Fine. I'll... Come."

The Werewolf smirked, gaze traveling the length of his body, "Indeed you will," was murmured in a suggestive manner before he moved away from the hunter.

It was only after the Were jumped down that Zero caught the meaning of his words, face heating up as he spluttered.

Perverted bastard!

XxXx

The Hunter's gaze flitted about nervously as he trailed slightly behind the Werewolf, who had shifted back. Zero could swear he saw flashes of fur and glowing eyes flash at him every few minutes. Were there other werewolves walking around them?

He considered just running while the Werewolf wasn't looking but he knew he wouldn't get very far, and he didn't want to find out what would happen to him if Kaname used force. Not with how that dark gaze kept flickering back at him, hungry eyes just waiting for him to step out of line so their owner could do unspeakable things to him.

Zero nearly shrieked when he suddenly realized there were werewolves flanking him on both sides, their gazes straight ahead and their gait stiff and alert. Why were they back though? Kaname had made it very clear that he could handle Zero on his own and very easily too.

They walked like that for several more minutes before approaching a large wooden gate. Said gate that was currently opening, the heavy wood groaning as they got closer. Zero realized the other two wolves had disappeared at some point and Kaname paused, letting Zero walk ahead of him.

The hunter paused, nervously eyeing the red-eyed Werewolf behind him, and the dark forest even further back.

His decision was made for him, Kaname nudging him roughly past the door and causing Zero to stumble. The door closed with a resounding slam, sealing his fate, or at least his fate for for the moment. Like hell he was just going to sit back and accept it.

Zero gave a surprised yelp as he was lifted off the ground by the back of his shirt, feet dangling as he was carried through a crowd of chattering and curious people. The whispers followed him and he wanted to crawl into a hole. He hated attention being draw to him in any way, and right now he was at the center of it.

He hardly noticed when he was taken into and almost empty building with only one of two rooms and deposited on the floor. The hard wood underneath him bringing him back and causing him to backpedal until he hit a wall, glaring at the Dark haired Werewolf that was back in a humanoid form and- oh God his was naked as the day he was born. How Zero failed to notice that earlier was beyond him. He quickly averted his eyes. Only looking back when he heard a light clink.

A mouth covered his before he could move, tongue parting his lips as he froze in shock, eyes widening. A burning liquid was forced into his mouth and down his throat and he pushed Kaname away, coughing violently and glaring at the now smirking male.

"How about we get you nice and drunk, little hunter. Then I can have some fun with you."

* * *

 **Believe it or not this was over a thousand words long. Let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
